Amaya Izayoi
Amaya Izayoi (十六夜 雨夜, Izayoi Amaya) is a young shinigami affiliated with the Diratakai Dynasty, serving as a Sergeant Major in the Rikusentai faction under the leadership of the former Second Division Captain, Suì-Fēng. Appearance She appears as a female in her late teens with long brown hair put up in an intricate hairstyle, crimson eyes and has a pale complexion. Amaya always dons a red scarf around her neck, a haori with floral designs and the Rikusentai garb customized to her own liking. She wears a gauntlet on her left arm and has an assortment of limiters on her body. Her most visible ones are the six earrings (three clip earrings and three hoop earrings) on her right ear. When 'awakened', her brown hair turns silvery-white and her eyes changed into gold while her skin becomes ghostly pale and gains tribal markings. She also gains a pair of long horns upon her forehead. Personality Most of the time, Amaya is a quiet person who would rather bask in solitude than interact with others. If she were to converse with people, she would always use honorifics, call people by their surnames, and show much respect to her superiors. Amaya can be considered disciplined and focused, often training in solitude to surpass her current limits while not forgetting to fulfill her duties in the Dynasty. She shows high regard for those whom she associates herself with, most especially those who have personally taught her and honed her into what she is today. This young shinigami has shown a streak of curiosity about a lot of things, which is usually typical for most of the youth. Amaya likes to gather information about almost anything that catches her interest, studying them closely to fully understand and answer the questions she may have in mind. History History goes here. Equipment *'Limiters' - Amaya usually has these in the form of jewelry (earrings, a ring, choker, legband, etc.). They lower her reiatsu down to only a quarter of its original capacity for the purpose of training. *'Kakyoku Kogake (歌曲甲掛け lit. Melody Gauntlet) - This is attached to Amaya*s left arm, hidden by her sleeve. It can be used to amplify or absorb sound waves which can be manipulated and directed to a specific target (e.g. the inner ear) to cause damage (e.g. blurred vision, dizziness, paralysis). *'Manshin' (慢心 lit. Pride) - A katana with a purple hilt and gray sheathe. Not much is known about this blade but it is rumored to be one of the seven blades known as the Jigoku Zanpakutō (地獄斬魄刀 lit. Hell Soul-cutter Sword). Powers and Abilities Powers and Abilities go here. Trivia *The characters for Amaya literally mean "Night Rain" and Izayoi "Sixteenth Night" (the night just after that of the full moon). *Her appearance is heavily based on Suzumori Yukina in the visual novel '''''Toki no Kizuna. *Her theme is entitled Silence by Delerium. The vocals are sung by Sarah Mclachlan. Quotes *''"What is locked can be opened... What is hidden can be found... What is yours can become mine."'' *''"What you did, I saw... What you fear, I know... What you cherish, I will crush..."''